The Daughters of the Labyrinth
by mimieonichan
Summary: After Sarah returns to the Labyrinth with Jareth, she has a set of twin daughters. Though they look nothing alike, without on another, the other wouldn't be complete. Rated T for mild potty mouth
1. Prologue-How You've Turned My World

Prologue- Catching Up

When we last met up with Jareth and Sarah, they had just gotten married, to each other of course, and Sarah had been crowned the Goblin Queen. Their honeymoon was long and lust-filled, but I won't go into detail, for that is a whole different story to write.

Not long after the honeymoon, Sarah figured out that she was pregnant. The couple was overjoyed, and began planning for the baby immediately. This is where we find them now.

The nearly parental pair was lounging together on a large rocking-chair, in the room that would soon hold their child. Every fixing and toy sat untouched, displaying gender neutral colors, to prevent them from having to change the color scheme in the future. Looking around the room filled with creams, grays, and pale blues, Sarah began to wonder about their baby, slowly growing inside of her.

"Jareth?" began Sarah.

"Yes, my darling one?" he replied.

"We don't know for sure whether it will be a boy or girl, do we? And there's no way to tell down here in the Underground, is there?" she questioned.

Jareth paused for a moment in contemplation, then replied, "Well, I know that Aboveground, you have a thing called a "megasound", correct?"

Sarah giggled, her barely rounding belly jiggling. "I believe you mean "Ultrasound". And yes, it shows you what's inside of your body through a monitor. Why?"

"We may not have an "Ultrasound", or whatever it is, but we do have magic, my love. We could probably figure out the gender quite simply. Follow me."

So off the pair went, down a hall that Sarah had only seen when she found out she was pregnant, and into a sort of infirmary, where a goblin woman named Gretel sat, snoozing in a chair.

"GRETEL!" shouted the Goblin King. The goblin woke with a start and nearly fell out of her chair. She took one look at the Goblin King and Queen, hopped down with next-to-no grace, and curtsied.

" Apologies me lord. I 'as only snoozin' to pass th' time. Wot can I do for ya?" she said in a very thick, cockney-sounding accent. So far, Gretel was the only goblin Sarah had seen with this accent, and found it peculiar, but brushed it off.

"Jareth and I would like to find the gender of our child. Can you help us," interjected Sarah before Jareth could yell again.

"'Elp ya? I can do mo' th'n tha' me Lady. I can show ya! Come 'is way," pronounced Gretel. Sarah followed the waddling goblin over to a chair that could recline and had a foot stool so Sarah could stretch out. She sat down and laid out to make herself comfortable, then waited for instruction.

"Now, me Lord, conjure up one-a-ya crystals, an' I can show ya how ya can see ya baby." requested Gretel. Jareth did as was asked, and gave the crystal to the goblin woman. "Now, wot ya do, is you whispa in'na th' crystal, tha' ya wanna see inside some'fin. Then, ya hold it over th' fing ya wanna see inside, an' presto! Ya go' a picture ya ba- 'old on, wot's 'is?" Gretel took a deeper look into the crystal and was astonished at what she saw. "Well I'll be! Bet'a build anotha crib me Lord. Ya got two girls on th' way! Congrats ya majesties!"

Jareth snatched the crystal out of Gretel's hands, and peered into the crystal, looking to see if it was true. Lo and behold, the Goblin King saw two little squirming bodies, floating in what seemed like a big bowl. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the two babies were indeed female in nature. He stood up straight and nearly dropped the crystal from his hands.

"Jareth! Jareth, what's wrong?" asked a worried Sarah. But her worry soon faded as a smile slowly spread across her husband's face. Suddenly, he was right next to her, his face inches away from hers.

"Two daughters, Sarah!" he whispered. "Two! At the same time! This is wonderful! Oh my love, you are amazing!" He placed a tender kiss on his wife's forehead, joy rising in his heart and pouring out his lips. Sarah sat up from the reclining seat, a smile on her face, and watched her husband practically floating around the room, glitter falling off of him in his excitement.

"And to think!" he began again, "In a few months, we'll get to meet them face to face. Hold them. Name them. Love them with everything we have! Oh, Sarah, you miracle worker you!"

"Jareth, how am I a miracle worker? I've told you before that twins run in my family. This shouldn't have come as a surprise to you. I'm very excited and happy, and I can tell that you are as well, but this doesn't change anything, other than the amount of baby clothes and diapers we will need to have."

"This is a miracle, because I thought we were only having one child, but we're having two! It's the best gift you could have given me. Oh Sarah, I love you." And with that, the Goblin King kissed his wife, and she kissed him back. In a few months, they would welcome their daughters into the world.

~~~SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ~~~

The remaining months had passed, and Sarah's water had broken. When the contractions began to hit, she was immediately transported to her birthing room, where medicines and magical pain killers lined a dresser opposite the bed. Jareth had demanded that the goblins retrieve an epidural from an Aboveground hospital, just in case Sarah decided she needed it, and he was doing his very best to numb the pain from the contractions. It seemed to be working, for when a contraction did hit, she only winced slightly, feeling a pinch instead of a dagger in her cervix.

She had spent her time talking out names with Jareth, and they had picked them out with much love. The first born would be named Deitra after Sarah's favorite grandmother, and the second born would be named Cifer, because it still remained a beautiful mystery how they had ended up with two children instead of one.

Hours had passed by, and Sarah became more and more sweaty, the screams becoming agonizing, even for Jareth. Finally, she was dilated enough to start pushing. It wasn't even ten minutes before the first girl began crowning. Gretel, who doubled as a midwife for Sarah, caught the baby girl in her large hands, and began to wrap her up, when Sarah began screaming again. The second girl's head had already passed through, and Gretel's assistant, Marco was just quick enough to grab the baby before she hit the floor. It had only taken three seconds for the second girl to come out.

"Someone was eager to get out," chuckled Marco. When the placenta was passed, the girls cleaned up, and the mother given some water, the twins were placed on the chest of Sarah for bonding and feeding.

When a few hours had passed by, the goblin doctors had left the room and had gone back to the infirmary, leaving the new parents alone with their children.

"Sarah, they're beautiful." whispered Jareth. He had somehow found himself holding Deitra, the first born, who's baby hair swept across her skull in blond little waves.

"We did good, didn't we." she confirmed. Sarah was coddling Cifer, the second born, who's dark chocolate baby hair stuck up in odd places, and in others was stiff straight.

The quartet was perfectly content to stay like this for all eternity, but all four of them, even the newly born pair, knew that the girls would grow up eventually. And what an adventure that would be.


	2. Ch 1- You Precious Things

"Come on Deitra! Give it back!"

"You'll have to catch me first Cifer!"

Five wonderful years had passed since the day the twins were born to the Goblin King and Queen. Each year had trials and tribulations to pass over, but they all managed. For example, when the girls were two and had learned to walk, they somehow managed to stroll out of the castle, through the goblin city, and into the very depths of the Labyrinth before Jareth was able to locate them. Luckily for them, they were unscathed and were giggling with glee at their impromptu game of hide and seek.

Now on their fifth birthday, Deitra and Cifer were running through the halls of the castle, nearly trampling the smaller goblins, because Deitra had stolen Cifer's favorite doll. This game came about when Sarah first spun the story of her time in the Labyrinth, and the girls wanted to play out the story. Cifer played the part of their mother, and Deitra their father, solely based on their looks. Deitra stole Cifer's doll and hid it somewhere in the castle, and then it was up to Cifer to find it. However, when Cifer would find the doll, sometimes Deitra would take it and run away with it, causing Cifer to chase her. This game was also played in reverse, with Cifer hiding something of Deitra's.

Going back to the present time, Cifer was closing in on Deitra. When the two reached the throne room, Jareth was rattled from his nap by the squeals of his daughters. Which is saying something because the goblins are normally louder than a stereo. As they ran around the throne room, the chickens were ruffled, and the goblins were forced to dive bomb out of the way. Jareth, beginning to be annoyed by his daughters' antics, eased himself off of his throne, waited for the girls to pass by him, and when they did, he grabbed them by the scruffs of their play dresses.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Playing," they replied.

"What are you playing?"

"We're playing 'Labyrinth'. Why?"

"You two know better than to run in the throne room," he said with a coy and loving smile. "Now go ahead and play. But not in here, the Labyrinth, or the Escher Room. Understand? And be good." Then just as they were leaving, "And girls! Happy birthday," bellowed the king. The girls smiled back at their father, and strolled out of the room.

In the confines of an hour, Cifer had gotten her doll back, they had eaten their favorite breakfast-chocolate chip pancakes with Earl Grey tea- and had filled an entire ream of paper with drawings of goblins and dresses of varying sizes and colors. Now they sat in their mother's study, watching her draw and paint pictures from her time in the Labyrinth. It was one of her favorite pass-times, and some of her paintings were beginning to circulate Aboveground in galleries and museums.

"So what did you to do today," asked Sarah.

"We played 'Labyrinth', we ate breakfast, and drew a lot. Now we're with you," answered Deitra.

"Any other plans?" said their mother.

"Not really. We'll probably play some more." answered Cifer.

Sarah donned a coy smile and turned to face her strange daughters. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a change of pace?"

Noting their mother's use of David Bowie lyrics, they said in unison, "What do you mean?"

Sarah couldn't hide her excitement any more, and said, "Papa and I are throwing you two your very first ball tonight! All your friends will be there, as well as the neighboring Kings and Queens. Plus, Papa and I have special gifts for the two of you."

Deitra and Cifer could barely contain their excitement at the news. They raced into their mother's arms, and then ran to their room to find a pair of dresses laying on their bed. One dress was made of a shiny purple fabric with green accents with a pale blue undershirt, while the other was made of a matte brown with gold accents and a crimson undershirt. While the girls put on their respective dresses, two handmaidens, goblins of course, came it to help the girls with their hair and very light makeup.

An hour had passed and the girls were trying their very best to not get their dresses dirty. A feat that was mostly accomplished by sitting in their room and either reading or drawing and not making any sort of messes. Now this was extremely difficult for two goblin princesses, and each knew that they were most likely going to make a huge mess later to make up for it. So it was a relief when a pair of goblin guards, who took their jobs WAY to seriously, came to retrieve the twins from their chamber.

Down a long hall into the throne room they went. Upon reaching their destination, the girls heard very feint music coming from a door that they were certain they had never seen before.

"Papa probably put that there," examined Cifer. Deitra agreed.

"Come along, princesses. Your father told us to take you in there," stated one goblin. The other goblin had reached the door and opened it for the young princesses. When they had passed the threshold of the door, Deitra and Cifer were introduced to the most love music they ever had the pleasure to hear.

"Papa wrote a song for our birthday," exclaimed Deitra. Cifer concurred. When the girls looked closer around the room, they saw that it was the same crystal ballroom that their parents had told them about in their story. The chandeliers, the dancers, the masks, everything! The girls whirled and twirled around the ballroom, only dancing with each other, until they found their parents. Sarah was wearing the same dress she wore in the story, and their father, the same coat. The twins smiled and ran towards their parents to embrace them in warm leg hugs. Sarah and Jareth leaned down to pick up their respective leg huggers, Deitra with Jareth and Cifer with Sarah.

"Thank you so much!" said the girls in unison.

"You are very welcome my precious girls. Your mother and I only want the best for the both of you," declared Jareth.

"Which is why," interjected Sarah, "we have special presents for you two." The king and queen set their wriggling children down of the ballroom floor, and each pulled something from the air. In each adults hand now rested a necklace bearing the symbol of the Goblin King. The only difference between their necklaces and their parents', was the fact that Deitra and Cifer's pendants were gold with silver tips, while their parents were the opposite.

The girls gasped. Ever since they could remember, they had wanted necklaces like their parents, and they were always told that they weren't responsible enough to care for them. And yet, here they stood with their very own necklaces dangling before them.

"Are they really for us?" asked Deitra.

"We can keep them?" added Cifer.

Jareth smiled. "Yes my daughters, they are yours."

Sarah added, "But you have to take care of them. Your father made them himself with his magic, so they're very delicate. Don't break them, or you won't get another one. Do you understand?"

The girls nodded vigorously, and suddenly the necklaces disappeared from their parents hands and around Deitra and Cifer's necks. The rest of the night was spent dancing and playing with the other members of the ballroom, and the girls went to bed that night, extremely exhausted, and with crystal ballrooms in their dreams.

"Come and get it Deitra!"

"Give it back, Cifer!"

The very next day, the girls were seen running around the castle in their play clothes, Cifer holding Deitra's necklace far out in front of her, with Deitra in hot pursuit.

Jareth and Sarah sat in his study going over legal documents and complaints, when the pair ran by, yelling and giggling. Jareth rested his head on the table top and groaned at the carelessness of his daughters.

"They'll learn soon enough, Jareth," soothed Sarah. Not a moment after she said this, there was a crash heard from down the hall, followed by a pained wail and crying.

"I understand," replied the exhausted Goblin King. "I just wish they would learn faster."


	3. Ch 2-Fieryflies and New Toys

At age 10, Deitra and Cifer were very much tomboys. They wore skirts and dresses as play clothes, but they were always climbing on things and running rampant through the Goblin City, playing pranks on the inhabitants. One of their favorite things to do was to spend time with their "uncle" Hoggle. He taught them many things, such as words that would make their father angry, and how to catch the faeries that bite people at the gate of the Labyrinth. He never sprayed the faeries while the girls were around, because they would scream and cry every time he did so. Hoggle was one of their favorite people in the whole world, and he loved them like family.

One evening, the trio was outside the Labyrinth near the gate, catching faeries and laughing. Then the sun began to set on the Labyrinth, which was something the girls had never seen before. They had watched the sun go down from their room in the castle, but they had never seen the sun set on the outside before. The twins stood in awe as they witnessed the differing shades of red, paint their way across the darkening sky, ranging from a bright pink, to a maple leaf red, to a deep crimson, and everything in between.

"Uncle Hoggle," said Cifer, "do you see the sky like this every night?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Looks pretty miserable, don' it."

Deitra scoffed at him and said, "They sky looks like it's on fire! It's beautiful Uncle Hoggle!" Cifer moaned in agreement. Then the whole Labyrinth began to glow and twinkle. At first, the twins thought it was just the glitter that seemed to cover EVERYTHING in this world, but then they noticed that the twinkling lights were moving from place to place through the trees. And there were millions of them in all different colors. Deitra and Cifer inched closer to the glowing things until they were standing in the middle of a swarm of Fireyflies. Now, fireflies and Fieryflies are very similar in appearance, but Fireyflies have a very interesting distinction. While the fireflies of earth only glow in whites and yellows, Fireyflies glow in every shade of the rainbow.

Deitra and Cifer looked at one another, nodded, and bellowed in unison, "UNCLE HOGGLE!" The poor dwarf nearly leapt out of his trousers at the sudden, violent use of his name, and scrambled over to his nieces, fearing something was wrong. When he got to the twins, he looked back and forth between the two of them, huffing and puffing, until they pointed at the strangely glowing bugs.

"What are those," asked the girls in unison.

Hoggle groaned and said, "Them's is just Fireyflies. They ain't nothin' special." Despite what Hoggle said, the girls ran to catch as many Fireyflies as they could fit into their hands. They ran and ran until their feet were sore, and when they couldn't run any longer, they bid Hoggle farewell for the night, and using what little magic their father had taught them, they poof-ed themselves back to their shared room in the castle. The girls made a promise to each other that night to go out whenever they could to catch Fireyflies, and that promise was never broken.

A few years later, when the girls were about to turn fifteen, Sarah brought her younger brother Toby to the Labyrinth. Now, she had done this before, much to her parent's chagrin, but Toby was always delighted to entertain his nieces. He was a year old when Sarah was sixteen and had sent him to the goblins, and she had returned when she was twenty-one, making him five. Well, it was a year and a half after she and Jareth had gotten married when she had birthed the twins, making Toby seven-and-a-half. The girls were about to turn fifteen, making Toby the ripe old age of twenty-two. Therefore, Toby was well out of school and on his way to becoming a mythologist professor for the local university.

The girls were born on October 31st, which was the traditional festival of Samhain, the festival of the dead. Toby always brought magnificent presents for his nieces, but this year, he had outdone himself. He had always watched the girls running around in the castle, and remembered what he had wanted for his fifteenth birthday, a scooter. So when the festivities began, not just for Samhain but also for their birthday, Toby brought out the scooters that he had purchased for his nieces. The girls squealed and wouldn't be torn away from their scooters all night. Three goblin servants were run over that night, as well as Rein, the Kelpie King's, foot. Jareth and Sarah could barely hold their laughter inside of them when they saw the look on the Kelpie King's face as his foot was rolled over. Rein then promptly hobbled over to Jareth and Sarah, his wife, Autumn, in tow, his dangerous eyes twinkling in the light.

"Jareth, Sarah, I mean you no disrespect, but there must be something done about those contraptions. If you hadn't noticed, your rambunctious, but still very lovely girls, just rolled over my foot." The Goblin King and Queen managed to stifle their sniggers long enough to apologize and tell Rein that something would be done.

When the party was over that night, and everyone, including Toby, had returned home, Jareth appeared in Deitra and Cifer's room, while also making their scooters vanish from their sight.

"My daughters," he began, "I have a proposition for you." He remembered that Deitra and Cifer had wanted to run the Labyrinth for many years, much like their mother had before them. He made a deal that if the girls could run the labyrinth in thirteen hours, and recite their right words, then they could have their scooters back. However, if they didn't make it in time, then they would have to scrub Rein's castle for a week as recompense for the Kelpie's injured foot. The girls glanced at one another, stood from their positions on the bed and held out their right hands to their father. He took them both in his gloved hand, and firmly shook them in agreement. Then, as if practiced, the three of them said in unison, "Let the game begin."


End file.
